


General Ghost

by BoStarsky



Series: Assorted Kylux [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Hux is a ghost, M/M, Pre-Slash, as much as you can date a ghost, he likes to annoy Ben, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: Honestly Ben should have noticed a fucking ghost attaching itself to him right away instead of going weeks with a spectral neatfreak picking up after him and thinking it was sanitation stepping it up a notch





	General Ghost

Honestly Ben should have noticed a fucking ghost attaching itself to him right away instead of going weeks with a spectral neatfreak picking up after him and thinking it was sanitation stepping it up a notch. What eventually clued him in wasn't his strangely tidy quarters or the occasional floating object which he might have been responsible of, no, it was Luke asking him who his friend was. His “friend” turns out to be a First Order casualty from Starkiller base who must have died while Ben was manipulating the force, latching onto a conductor of power instead of rejoining the force itself.

He can’t deny that this ghost is useful, things he never thought he'd see again appearing with regular intervals. Like the keys his mother wouldn't stop reminding him to replace suddenly finding their way onto his bedside table.

It takes a lot of careful coaxing and meditation from both him and Luke before they can get the untrained force ghost to materialize and when he does Ben would have preferred to find an unknown FO grunt, not General Hux himself. He appears just as tall, sinister and pasty in death as he was in life, uniform pristine, greatcoat draping from his shoulders like a cape. The visual they get is how Hux saw himself at his finest, how he prefers to be remembered. 

Hux refuses to share how he died, choosing instead to complain about Ben and his habits, rattling off a long list of pet peeves, which leads him to believe the General is embarrassed about his death. He’s also scared to move on, determined to cling to life.

Death seems to have softened his attitude to some extent, either that or he’s realised the only people he can communicate with can easily block him out and decided the loneliness isn’t worth it. But now that he has a means of communication he won’t stop complaining about Ben while folding the clothes tossed on the floor or collecting used mugs. Leia says to just get rid off him already.

Ben would banish him, but the loneliness isn’t worth it.


End file.
